


just one of those days

by Paintyyy



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other, this is hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintyyy/pseuds/Paintyyy
Summary: this will blow your mind





	1. it begins

**Author's Note:**

> please rate 10/10

One day it was a tuesday day, Edge was sitting on a couch, he was watching a romance movie when Stretch came in the room and changed it to a comedy show. Edge got mad and stood up and turned the radio on before yelling about how he couldn't move, Stretched laughed hysterically before telling Edge lewd jokes. Edge blushed and then passed out.


	2. oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guys this is getting intense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't hate I spend 100 hours on this

Blue comes home from work and walks into his brothers room to use his computer, Stretch then comes in and yells at him for a second before going on his phone and calling Red to go to some club. Red says no because he just doesnt want to. Stretch then climbs in bed and cries until for some reason Slim comes in and sleeps on his bed. Stretch yells at him before he goes to the bathroom because he needs to pee.


	3. the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guys im sorry its too hard to do this anymore

Everyone dies because flamethrowers


	4. its back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its back babey

one day the universe entirely shat itself and brought back all the skeles who burned becuz of flamethrowers  
whe n they got back they all gasped and looked at each other  
''wow'' edge said with a nod, getting back to work.  
''where are you going'' stretch gasped, wanting edge to fuc him  
''soz im going to work bye'' he replied quicky before lfying away  
starch nodded before sitting on a couch, blue sat next to him, ''a few ppl came here when we were gone'' he informed.  
starches eyes widened and he stood up before sitting back down, ''WHO??''  
Blue leaned back and pointed to the new arrivals ''sup im twast and this is my bestie cash, we fucc sumtimes''  
''TWAST!'' cash spluttered very flustered by twasts words  
''well im just bein' open and honest luv''  
''STAPH''

from the couch starch nodded '' I wanna fuc''  
blus eyes wadened, ''WOTTTT''

''smirking he yes'' oof course I do, look at them. so saxy.

egg the ncame home from work, ''WHAT UP BIACTHEC''  
he said the n saw cash and twast. ''um who are u?''  
''im radishs and this is patches, also hay, are u in argent nights created by alas dragons? I luv ur work.'' twast blushed  
''um... yes'' edge bloosehd back before they bacgan making out  
cash began crying at that, running upstairs to go cry  
starch frowned and went after him, only to be stopped by blu, ''let him be.''  
''but why?'' starch huffed  
''CUS cash said. so.''  
''okay''

10 mins later slam came in with a whole party of skeles, including that bithc boi razz, rad, snas, and cool ppayr  
ppayru had his cool guy stuff on, making him 100 cooler.

''HELLO EVERYONE HOWS IT GOING?''  
snas laughed, ''hows it boning???''  
''NOT FUNNY SNASSSSSSSSSSSSS'' papyrus scrrech flyin out of the roof and into space (que shooting stars song)

red just snorted and started making out with snas ''KUSTARD!!!!!!!''

suddenly  
alas dwagons ran into the house and started gathering all the papyri, except papyrus otherwise she would have to go to spacek  
and she too lazee 4 dat  
''Children. Come here.'' She said as she made them sit before her, ''All of you hold hands.''  
The papyri began to hold hand swith eacoter  
''now fucc''  
all of them gasped, including cash who was still crying, ''WHY?!'' he scrreched  
''BECAUSE ITS FOR FANFCITION, I NEED U GUYS TO FUCC SO I CAN CREATE A NEW FIC AND IT WOULD BE TOTALLY ORIGINAL AND NO ONE WOULD KNOW I STEEL FROM WATCHING U GUYS FRICK'' alass explained  
they all huffed in usion before nodding and muttering in agreement.  
starch spoke up, ''im down. all of them are sexi guys..''  
all of them began to bloosh then, alass grinning with triumph, ''well its settled--'' she clapped her hands, ''--letz dew dis!!''

 

FIND OUT WHAT HAPPPENS NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
COMING SOON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry.


	5. the fuckening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexi times have cum

Standing in front of the five skeletons, Alass grinned mischievously, ‘’Alright boys, up—up!’’ Three of the skeletons got up with obvious reluctance, the other two eager with goofy grins on their faces. Proud of herself, the fake Australian lead her OT5 upstairs, making sure to check over her shoulder every few moments or so to see if the skeletons were following. Nodding to herself when she counted all five, Alass announced, ‘’This is going to be sooo sexy.’’

Twist and Stretch agreed, Slim staying dead silent whilst Edge and Cash grumbled inaudible things under their breath. Once they reached the room, Alass opened the door, skeleton after skeleton walking in. It was kind of funny actually. Following Cash into the room, the sexi human shut the door behind her, ‘’EVERYONE ON THE BED!’’ She ordered.  
After some awkward shuffling onto the bed, the argent nights fanfic author gave her next command, ‘’Now do sex.’’

Edge emitted a, ‘’Uhh,’’ and glanced around at his clones, not too sure what to do.

‘’What have you never FUCKED anyone before egglord?’’ Alass laughed.

Crimson magic lit up the skeletons cheeks as he shifted a little closer to Stretch, the orange clad skeleton placing a hand over Edge’s in reassurance, ‘’He has. He’s just a lil nervous, right babe?’’

‘’Shut up,’’ Edge huffed, pulling his hand away and crossing his arms.

‘’Awww that’s cute. Also how ta heck do I write Twist’s accent?’’ Twist replied, trailing off into just talking to himself. Weirdo.

To speed this along, Painty (the amazing talented author of various fanfictions) decided to return to shitpost mode and stop trying.

‘’LAL’’ carsh SNARTED, loffing at edges embarrassment, ‘’U SUCC’’

‘’Oh ill give u something to succ on u ASS-‘’ edge growled, only to be cut off by dumb alas

‘’hey guys staph fighting and just fufcc!!!’’ 

‘’can dew sweetheart.’’ Twawt piped up and grabbing carsh and makeking out wit him passionate fruitly

Ccarhs squeaked as he was grabbed, only to melt into it and mak owut with twast back, ‘’mmmmmmm’’

Slam who was being left unattended, looked a lil sad, and stretch decided to leave egg for the moment to go make him feel better, ‘’hey cutie.’’ He grinned, gently using his  
fangers to tilt the other skeles skull to the side so he could have access to his vertebrate, ‘’ooh sexi.’’ Starch purred before kissing at his nec.

Slam blashed darkly, but let starch continue as he began to skowky relax. Egg was getting jealous by this point, arms still crossed. He glanced over to alass, who was recording the whole thing with a wide idiotic grin. Rolling his eyes, egg looked away before he was further annoyed.

Twast pulled bak frum his mak out with carsh, a cheeky smile on his face as he let his fangeers reach up and tug on the others hoodie a little, ‘’let’s git dis started huh?’’ carsh blushed before shaking his head, and glancing around the group, seeing egg was being ignored.

Carsh nodded over at egg, twast glancing between the skele in his arms and the skele on the far side of the bed before giving carsh a knowing look and smirking, ‘’c’mon.’’  
*speed up* so twast and carsh went to egg, they began touching him and he mad a COOK

WOW DAT SO SEXI MM

STARCH HAD BEGAN TO EAT OUT SLAM BECAUSE THEY GOT TO THE SEXI BITS FAST IN THE BACKGROUND, IT WAS ONLY 2 SEXANDS AND SLAM WAS VERI CLASE TO COOMING

‘’pls starch—pls mak me CUMMMMMMMMMMMM’’ s;lam moaned.

Starch pulled back, licking at his teeth before purring, ‘’u taste sew gud, but lets join the others.’

Carsh was in the middle of succ egg before twist gav him a tap on the shoulder, ‘cum on luv, we all gunna have fun together now.’’

Carsh huffed and pulled back, egglord panting hard with a grumpy look on his face, ‘’seriously?’’ he said, to which carsh only replied with a shrug.

They all turned to face each other, it only getting awkward for a few seconds before egg moved starch into the middle with a grin, ‘’ lets fook him.’’

Twast agreed, before getting cut off cus painty wants to get to sex already

So here is the position or whatever this mess is, egg is fuckin starch from behind and twast is fuckin cash frum behind in his booty hole, he also has a dicc so hecan shuv it in slam who is in-between him and starch. Such sexi

A few hours later they were all cumin and alass was crying tears of happiness and sexiness, ‘’WOWIE SO HOT.’’ She said, accidently becoming papirnos for a sexand. The five skeles were all cuddled together on the bed now, panting and basking in eachothers presence, which they all had newfound love for now. ‘’wow I love u guys.’’ Starch spoke up, the other four agreeing before falling asleep. Snor snor..

Alass stopped her recording once she was sure they were all fast asleep, smiling and wiping a tears away,’’ that was bootiful, now time to go tell my pals in the sexi chat.’’ She giggled, taking a few pictures of the skeletons and making the pictures her background on her phone before leaving..

After a few more hours, one of the sansi wanted to check on them, worried something bad had happened. Blu wanked upstairs and glanced into the room, ‘’HOLY shit. That’s hot.’’ He said, taking a picture for his blog about his new ot5. Red, sans and razz then went upstairs and repeated exactly everything blue did and then went downstairs. .

‘’lol so what do u think will happen when they wake up?’’ red asked..

Razz snorted, ‘’THAT FOR NEXT CHAPTER U IDIOT HAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA’’.

‘’ooooh…’’ red nodded, forgetting that this was all a tv show..

Sans laughed at his dumb boyfrand, who was just a friend who was a boy, ‘’lol u so dumb red I love you no homo.’’.

‘’um no kustard?’’ blu growled before ending the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a shitpost XD


End file.
